Origins (Carpverse)
In the past the alien Keeper is chased by the bounty hunter Sledge to take the Energems the most powerful items in the universe with there untapped connection morphing grid. He goes down to Earth and entrust the Energems to the bravest dinosaurs he can find before getting into a battle with Sledge’s Liteuniant Fury and losing. He is taken to Sledges Spaceship and releases all the prisoners causing it to crash into a volcano on earth. In 2018 Clay Brandt is starting his first day at a New High School and is quick to make with friends Madison Scott after saving James Carp from some bullies. She invites him to hang out but he declines having a pressing engagement looking for his Dad, Erik who has been missing for 5 Years. Madison goes back to her day job as a waitress for teen genius Lilly Hart at Dino World a paleontology museum/restaurant. Lilly refuses to take Madison on a hunt for a recently recovered fossil but does take 18-year old Adam Belle who is a bit of a loner. She decides to follow them anyway. Clay goes down to an old tunnel where some people said his Dad went missing but he doesn't find anything at first but finds a Red Gem in a hidden cavern. Unknowingly a he opens a pod and unleashes a bounty from Sledges Ship called Iceage who can control Ice. Iceage attacks Clay and he runs away as the cavern falls apart. He bumps into Lilly and Adam and finds Madison trailing them. When Iceage comes Adam gets them away and uses a blaster to become a Power Ranger, The Black Dino Charge Ranger. He uses his blaster to try to fend off Iceage and Lilly takes the others with her in retreat and tells them the story. Keeper was chased and fought etc. but after crashing into the volcano the Ship went in stasis until the caveman time. In the meantime the Energems bonded to 10 dinosaurs which were able to survive the end of the dinosaurs through going into stasis and ejecting there Energems. After being released Sledge used his bounty hunters to find the Blue Energem which was protected by a caveman. They didn’t get it but Sledge worked on sending scouts around the world for Energems. Keeper escaped and decided to find the Gems and use to them to fight Sledge. He eventually recruited Lilly and Adam with Adam as the Black Ranger. In the present Adam is defeated and is about to be killed when Clay jumps in and the Red Gem turns him into the Dino Charge Red Ranger. Now the Red Ranger Clay and Adam use their power to destroy Iceage. Lilly then decides to bring them all to their secret base. Sledge is on his crashed ship when he orders to Fury to go after the Eneregems when Sledges betrothed Poisandra tells Sledge that Ratchet, there robot engineer has detected the red and black gems. Fury is then sent out to find them. James is looking out towards the sky wishing for something amazing to happen when he sees a disguised Fury in the forest. He goes after Fury and they reach the dig site where James finds the Green Energem. Clay and Madison find out the base is under the museum and hold chargers for the gems and find Keeper who tells them that the Gems choose only the bravest of heart and has chosen Clay with each Gem awakened the Dinos they bonded to become awakened as well. Clay is reluctant about being a ranger when Fury is spotted at the dig site and the Rangers and Madison go there. Fury tears through the dig site workers and threatens them to reveal the Pink Eneregem which Fury uptains. James then takes a his toy lightsaber and tries to defend the workers which cause him to become The Green Ranger. He fights Fury with his Dino Sword and loses. The other Rangers arrive but and attempt to fight Fury but fail. Fury then is about to destroy rangers when Madison takes the Pink Gem and becomes the Pink Ranger. Together they all get a surprise attack on Fury who is weakened. Then the Red T-Rex which is the Dino which bonded with the Energem comes and starts destroying things which allows Fury to escape. In order to tame the T-Rex Clay must use his charger on it by getting close. Madison tells it’s to dangerous but Clay approaches the T-Rex and tames it. With the day saved they things to James who jumps at the call to be a ranger. They head back to base and are told by Keeper they must stop Sledge and find the other Gems. Lilly tells they should start with the Blue Gem since it has already bonded. In a cave somewhere the Blue Ranger is frozen in Ice. Powers Used: Red, Blue, Black, Pink and Green Dino Charge, Dino Sabers, and Dino Blasters. Zords: T-Rex Rangers